Back as a memory
by Temptressshobbit
Summary: Chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!Frodo and Aragorn have set up camp alongside the old forest, Aragorn goes hunting and frodo id left alone....but not alone theres somthing looming in the forest!
1. The mystery hobbit

****

Many moons had passed since evil in middle earth ended, but that evil was allowed to endure. Saron was to return one last time…

Frodo lay in bed, listening to the wind howling out side his window.

The whole shire was asleep, but this hobbit layed awake filling this thoughts with worries, and things that troubled him. 

For some reason, the more he thought about his troubles the worst they seemed to be. But one inperticular thing was on his mind, the thing that kept him awake most nights…Cassina. 

Cassina was a hobbit who was very dear to Frodo, frodo protected her and she felt safe being in protected arms. They met not long after Frodo got back from his adventure. 

He came home and for weeks he kept himself looked up in bag end, trying to get over the scar that the quest had left him, frodo had felt drained of energy and for days he would lie in bed.

News had spread around the shire that Frodo had been driven to madness.

Sam, being the good friend he was, tried to convince them that he was resting and that he definitely was not going mad!

Sam was not sure of this though, as he hadn't seen him since they arrived back in shire. Sam had to see for himself, on his way through the markets to bag end Sam bumped into a young hobbit, that he had never seen before,. "oh im so sorry" Sam stuttered as he picked up the young hobbits vegetables that had fell onto the ground.

"That's quite alright" said the hobbit

"oh, no its not, now all yer vegetables are dirty"

"no rea…"

Just as she was about to finish saying her line, Sam sprang up and they to banged heads.

"oh no, are you alright miss" said Sam as he brushed the dust off his shoulder. "im so clumsy, you see im in a rush, mister Frodo, I 'ave to see him to make sure hes alright!"

"oh, yes, ive herd a lot about this Frodo Baggins, wouldn't mind meeting him, I love hearing all the stories about him!…oh how rude of me, im Cassina"

"oh my name is Samwise" Sam said this with pride but then he noticed Cassina's face…"the Samwise" she said im astonishment…"Samwise the brave!".

"yeah 'spose" said Sam trying to act cool but deep down inside he felt pride and honour that someone knew who he was.

"oh, Mr Sam, ive herd so much about you"

Sam smiled, "well you can come with me to see Mister Frodo ,if you want to!"

"oh" said Cassina, "that would be absoluty fantastic…..

Frodo still lay in bed now thinking of the moment when Cassina and Sam had walked into the door of bag end while he was having his breakfast.

The relief on Sam's face to see Frodo up and having breakfast, and… and Cassina, with long golden curly hair that trickled down her back. Her blue eyes that sparkled and let out a simmer when she looked at him.

Frodo felt the cold draft now coming through his window so he pulled his bed covers up to his face, and he sniffed in the smell of sunflowers drifting through the window….yes…he thought….I love her, I wonder if we could be more then just good friends. At that thought Frodo felt the warm feeling of love fill his veins and he slowly drifted of to sleep.


	2. An unexpected morning

****

Frodo woke with sound of thumping at his door. 

Frodo got out of bed, slipped a gown on and made his way to the door. The thumping started again and Frodo jumped in fright.

As he opened the door he herd Cassina's voice, "hurry, Frodo, hurry!"

Frodo thumbled while trying to open the door knob.

As he opened the door Cassina, ran forward and embraced Frodo in her arms, Frodo held her in his grasp for a moment, breathing in her fragrance until he realized something was wrong. Frodo gently pulled her back, "what's wrong Cassina" he said as he leaned forward to stare in her eyes ,that were filled with tears, "what's wrong!".

Cassina tried to explain but her words got mixed with her sobs.

Finally Cassina grabbed Frodos arm gently and tugged him down the steps, when they got to the gate they walked briskly, not saying a thing to each other. Frodo felt uncomfortable, he didn't know what was exactly going on. 

They walked until Frodo recognised the road they were walking down , he had a idea were he was going…."Cassina, please no…not Sam" Cassina turned to look at Frodo, she didn't say anything, but he could tell by her eyes that there was something wrong with Sam.

As they got to Sam's gate, Frodo jumped over the fence and stormed through the door, "SAM!, Sam , oh Sam were are you" Frodo walked through the kitchen and around the house until he ended up back by the door." SAM!!!!!!!".

Frodo ran out the door and Cassina was standing by the gate with her head down and her eyes closed. "Cassina! Where's Sam".

Cassina looked up her eyes full of tears. She put her hands over her face wiped some tears away and pointed to the garden shed.

Frodo stood still for a moment, he slowly started to make his way over to the shed. The shed was small and wooden it was surrounded but pots and plants that Sam had planted and grown. 

Frodo opened the shed door and walked in. The shed was dark apart from and stream of light leaking through the broken dusty window. As Frodo walked in , the door suddenly shut behind him and he looked over to the corner where Sam kept his unused pots. 

Sam was lying in a pool of blood, on the floor, with a arrow through his head.


	3. company

****

Frodo fell onto his knees and buried his head in his hands.

Cassina heard his whines and screams of pain and decided she had to get him out of the shed.

Cassina walked in to see Frodo a helpless reck, "im sorry Frodo, I should not have brought you here! " she put her hand on his shoulder and Frodo slowly got up . He turned around to Casssina face on. Cassina now had both hands on Frodos shoulder. But Frodo had his head down. Cassina lifted his chin up so that she could see into his eyes.

"Frodo you cant blame yourself for this."

"oh, Cassina, it is my fault! Arhhhhhhhh" Frodo fell back onto his knees and looked up at Cassina, "how could something like this come to the shire!"

"Frodo I think we should go"

"Nooo we cant just leave him here" Frodo began to cry so hard now that Cassina started to cry.

"Please" Cassina started to say. "I cant stay here, please Frodo, please !"

Cassina ran out the door crying.

Frodo plucked up the courage to step out side.

As he did do he smelt the fresh air and the smell of Sam's herbs from his garden.

Frodo walked over to Cassina who was making her way towards the gate.

"Cassina, wait".

He ran over to her and gave her a hug and whispered into her ear.

"what ever killed Sam, wont kill you, I promise ill protect you Cassina".

"Cassina sobbed while saying, "oh Frodo I know you will". Cassina rubbed her head against Frodos neck. Frodo felt her hair brush against her skin.

"come on Cassina, ill take you home".

"Frodo, I don't want to be alone, can I come home with you."

"I could do with the company" (a.n don't worry nothings going to happen, get you minds out of the gutter!)


	4. A familiar face

****

The warm sun streamed down Frodos back as he slowly started to wake.

He lay in bed for a while , thinking…then he remembered, Cassina was in Blilbos bed!

Frodo got up immediately and pulled his dressing gown over his nightie.

Just as Frodo was walking out his bedroom he felt a thrust to his chest. Frodo fell to the floor . The sudden thought of Sam ran through his mind like lightning. Frodo rolled over on to his back.

Frodo felt like he was floating on the air as his body drifted over middle earth, Frodo looked below him to see the whole of middle earth beneath his body, He looked down over middle earth as he was floating over Bree.

He could see everything from up where he was. Frodo eventually started to float over Lothlorian. He looked below him to see the elves marching through the woods singing there enchanted song. Frodo remembered the time when him and Sam had see the wood elves in the forest " there leaving middle earth, never to return" is what Sam had said. Frodo drifted on by…

… "Frodo, Frodo wake up, wake up" .

Frodo struggled to open his eyes then he remembered…"Cassina, is she.."

"she's fine Frodo" said a familiar voice.

Frodo suddenly sat up. "Aragorn!"

Aragorn pulled Frodo to his feet, "Frodo we must leave now!"

"but Cassin…"

"she's safe, she went home earlier this morning"  


"but, Aragorn, how long have you been here?"

"Since sunrise, and im not going to linger here much longer. If we do we will not be able to out run Sauron."

"Sauron!!, But Sauron was destroyed!"

"oh, no his memory lingers on. 

We must be swift!"

"But, why do you wish me to come with you?"

"Frodo, I need to protect you. Sauron is seeking revenge…revenge on you Frodo!"

"But, I don't understand"

"ill explain to you later, Sauron his hunting us, he cannot see but his sense of smell is strong, we must keep far away from him so he doesn't pick up our scent."


	5. farwell

****

Frodo spent quite a time trying to decide weather to take sunflower or pumpkin seed bread.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Aragorn pacing up and down his kitchen.

"Frodo we must not waist time on such small matters, time is slipping through our fingers, we must leave !"

Aragorn noticed that Frodo was doing all he could to stall time. Frodo didn't want to leave the shire again, leave everything behind, like he once did. He went through so much to save middle earth, the Shire and now when he thought he could live in peace, he had to leave again. 

"Aragorn", said Frodo in an act of desperation as he badly wanted to stay, "please don't make me go with you!"

"Frodo you have no other choice, you must come with me you will bring great danger to yourself, and you kin!"

Cassina's face flashed through Frodos mind. 

"Fine, I will go" said Frodo duller then ever.

Frodo would have rather stayed, raise a family. He had so much money, but no one to share it with.

Frodo followed Aragorn out Bagend. He twaddled behind, while Aragorn swiftly ran down the steps to the gate, the sun shone of Aragorn sword and into his eyes. Frod suddenly closed them but forced himself to continue.

As Frodo and Aragorn made there way down the stony road he suddenly remembered something. He caught up with Aragorn and jogged beside him trying to keep up with his big strides.

"Aragorn! You do know what happened, well um," Frodo looked up at Aragorn trying to gain eye contact with him .Frodo let out a gulp" well, you see, Sam."

"Sam cant come if that is what you are trying to say."

"no! don't worry its not important", Frodo started to drift behind Aragorn now, poor Sam, he thought. Frodo was on the erg of crying.

"Frodo!"

Frodo and Aragorn turned around, to see Cassina running towards them.

"were are you off to in a hurry Frodo!" she said as she stood before them."ooo and who might this" there was a pause and Cassina gleamed down at Aragorns sword, she saw that it was embodied with gold and was a sword fit for a king.

Cassina turned to Frodo and whispered in his ear, "it cant be, Aragorn, king of Gondor!…is it?"

"Frodo smiled and nodded. 

"oh , mister Aragorn ," Cassina started to go a light shade of pink. 

Aragorn nudged Frodo, "Cassina" said Frodo, "we must leave, in so sorry, but we have things to attend to." Frodo looked at Cassina, he hoped that he would see her again, he'd make sure he would see her again!

Cassina gave Frodo a hug, "hurry home!".

Frodo leaned forward "I promise!".

Cassina slowly parted . "Farwell Frodo, good luck!"

Like that, she was gone and Frodo and Aragorn made there way out of the Shire and into the big wide world.


	6. Somthing in the darkness

****

Frodo Followed close behind Aragorn, they were now out of the shire and making there way East towards Bree.

"Are we going to Bree?" asked Frodo, this was one of the first times that they had talked for a while, but Aragorn was secretive, and Frodo was determined to find out why.

"Yes Frodo, there is something there that I need to show you."

"Show me?"

"It might come as a shock, but you have to see."

Frodo and Aragorn made there way over the country side and kept going until the sun set.

Aragorn and Frodo stopped to make camp on the edge of the old forest.

"Stay here, Frodo, you should be safe, ive got to go and hunt us some supper."

Frodo watched Aragorn make his way into the forest. 

Frodo was tired and lay down in the long green grass. He closed his eyes and started humming a little tune.

In the long green grass,

All lush and long,

Dwells the nymphs 

Of nig nang nong

They hunt there food 

Sleep on beds of leaves,

Oh my darling nymph 

My cold heart grieves.

For some reason Frodo had a fascination for nymphs. He'd never seen one, but had herd lots of songs and tales about there bitter lives.

Frodo went into a deep day dream….

'snap'. Frodo suddenly sat up in fright, he looked around, it must be Aragorn in the forest making his way back, 'snap' went another twig.

"Aragorn, is that you?"

There was no reply.

Frodo stood up and withdrew sting. The night was dark and Frodo couldn't see anything. 

He could smell the misty night air that filled his lungs with a chill similar to the one creeping down his spine.

Frodo looked harder into the woods, he could see a flame in the distance, the flame started to get bigger. As it came closer Frodo realized it wasn't a Flame. It was a herd of fire nymphs making there way toward him with a great speed .

"Aragorn!" Frodo muttered.

But Aragorn was nowhere to be seen


	7. Frodo and Cassina slow dancing

I found this really cute picture on the internet of two hobbits slow dancing, they are exactly how I imagine Frodo and Cassina, if you would like me to send you the picture, leave your address on my review page or email me at cass1787@hotmail.com.

Thanks

Luv Cass

P.S Ill update my story soon


End file.
